


Further Purposes of Perfume

by flibbertygigget



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Aaron Burr: Makeup Artist, Alex and Eliza are still a mess, Cuddles, Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-17 23:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5888881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flibbertygigget/pseuds/flibbertygigget
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron Burr had never expected to be in this position. Eliza was tucked beneath one arm, fitting as though she belonged there. Alexander was on his other side, half on top of Aaron and snoring lightly. </p><p>Same universe as The Purposes of Perfume.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Further Purposes of Perfume

**Author's Note:**

  * For [asphodelgrimoire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asphodelgrimoire/gifts), [Bluskyy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluskyy/gifts).



> For asphodelgrimoire and Bluskyy, who requested Burr cuddles in the same universe as Purposes of Perfume. I tried :/

Aaron Burr had never expected to be in this position.

He was stretched out on a king-sized bed, floating in a contented haze. Eliza was tucked beneath one arm, fitting as though she belonged there. Alexander was on his other side, half on top of Aaron and snoring lightly. Aaron supposed that he ought to try to extract his increasingly numb arm from under Alex, but they both seemed so comfortable and Aaron was loath to disturb the moment of peace. 

Eliza rolled over, nuzzling into the crook of Aaron's neck. Aaron smiled and tightened his arm around her slightly.

"You smell nice," she murmered. Aaron huffed out a laugh.

"That's a strange compliment," he said. Privately, he credited whatever it was he did smell like to the fact that he worked with, among other things, perfume, but he wasn't going to say that aloud, not now.

"Well, you do," she said. "You smell like... lilacs."

"Liiiilacs," Alex said, and Aaron couldn't help it, he laughed. "Shut up. That has to be the least manly scent to smell like."

"You are both ridiculous," Aaron said. "I don't smell like lilacs."

"Yes, you do," Eliza said with a giggle. "Lilacs and ginger and - and soap!"

"That sounds like a terrible combination," Aaron said. 

"It is," Alex said. Eliza reached over to slap him, but she missed and hit Aaron's arm. "Oh, look, now you're beating your boyfriend in addition to having a terrible sense of smell."

"He's your boyfriend, too," Eliza said. "If you really thought I was hurting him, you two could run off to somewhere in South America."

"I'm too important. Me and Aaron would team up and force you to go to South America."

"No one is going to South America,"  Aaron said. "How on earth did you two survive before I came along anyways? All you do is fight."

"We fought, mostly," Alex admitted. "Or avoided each other. Avoidance is a very good tactic if you don't want to get a divorce."

"That's why I started going to you for my makeup in the first place," said Eliza. "I was avoiding Alex when he was being... well..."

"It's okay to call me a gigantic dick, I am well aware that I am one."

"Fine, you were. I hated you sometimes."

"In interest of not making this a couple's therapy session," Aaron said, and then he began to rub gentle circles on Eliza's back as he kissed Alex languidly. Eliza hummed softly, and Alex surfaced with a slight laugh before allowing Aaron to kiss him again.

This was perfect. The next morning, Aaron could worry about his job and his partners or wonder how to pay his daughter's tuition, but for now life was peaceful. If he could lay here forever, cuddling with Alex and Eliza, that would be enough for him to be satisfied forever.


End file.
